


Месяц Март

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Целый месяц каникул перед началом студенческой жизни, секс по дружбе и весна в Токио.





	

_9 марта, чт._  
Придёт Куро – не открывай. У него обострение.  
19:18 

_Добрый вечер, Кенма. Мне очень жаль.  
19:20_

На долгих сто двадцать секунд Акааши позволил себе растечься по письменному столу и представить, как он вот сейчас попросит маму всем отвечать, что его нет, потом нальёт себе холодного чая, снова поднимется к себе в комнату, заберётся в постель с ноутбуком и проведёт вечер, переключаясь между нико и бордами и кидая цитатки Аки, и так часов до двух ночи. Вокруг плеч словно уже обернулось тяжеловатое для середины марта одеяло, темноту за закрытыми веками озаряло белое свечение экрана. Акааши Кейджи был ответственным молодым человеком, за что и страдал. 

Прогнав сквозь нос ещё пару циклов вдох-выдох, он хлопнул себя по бёдрам (над кромкой шорт горели фантомные следы от врезавшегося в кожу угла ноута) и принялся за дело. Начал с того, что вытащил на середину комнаты кресло-мешок, обычно служившее для складирования всего, что лень разбирать. Это самое «всё» было собрано в охапку и отправлено в шкаф, одного подвига Геракла за вечер с него вполне хватит. Разгрести Авгиевы Конюшни, конечно, надо, но когда-нибудь потом. Почётное место в жёлтом круге света от настольной лампы заняли специально заведенные тетради. Только когда всё было готово – и оттягивать момент стало гораздо сложнее – он перевернул отброшенный телефон экраном вверх. Мигающий диод подтвердил все опасения.

_9 марта, чт._  
Я тут недалеко, заскочу минут через двадцать?  
19:26 

* * *

Если спросить Акааши Кейджи, с какого момента всё пошло под откос и скатилось на то самое дно, где поростало сейчас водорослями его душевное здоровье, ему пришлось бы признать – с того момента, как Акааши Руи закончил университет и устроился на работу в концерн Фукуродани. После этого следовала сплошная неизбежность, трансформировавшаяся спустя двадцать семь лет в полную безысходность. Именно это слово лучше всего описывало ощущения отпрыска Акааши Руи, которому теперь приходилось выслушивать следующее:

– И вот вышли мы из раменной, и он вытер рукой губы, а они такие, почти малиновые от перца. Такого же цвета, как когда он отсасывает, ну, ты знаешь. Нет, то есть ты не знаешь, но ты же можешь представить, да? 

А ещё:

– И там как раз такая тропинка между заборами, её и не заметно почти за вывесками, и я вообще не понял как, но мы опять... Ну, на этот раз, конечно, не то чтобы потрахались, в проулке всё-таки, но он у меня взял в рот, и я ему подрочил, как думаешь, это считается?

И:

– Мне кажется, в этот раз было более... ну, по-дружески, что ли? Как ты думаешь?

Акааши предпочёл бы не думать об этом вообще, никогда, никак. Кроме того, он с трудом представляет, как вообще можно трахаться под одним кустом «более дружески», а под другим менее. Вопрос, как проводить вместе всё свободное время, провозглашать другого своей потерянной при рождении половиной, перебрать половину Кама Сутры, но всё ещё от всей души считать друг друга просто друзьями, тоже остаётся открытым.

А кроме того он даже представлять не хочет секс, в котором не задействована пара хороших, мягких и определенно женских сисек, но на что только не пойдёшь ради науки. И потому, вместо того, чтобы использовать страницу из тетради по назначению – вырвать, скатать в комок и засунуть в качестве кляпа, – он продолжает покрывать её пометками.

– Не знаю, но что именно навело тебя на эту мысль?

* * *

Если спросить Куроо Тецуро, что изменилось в его жизни за последнее время, ответ может показаться неожиданным. Казалось бы, переход от статуса школоты к студенту – это достаточно круто, чтобы быть первым же вариантом ответа. Или то, что они уже больше никогда не будут играть с Кенмой за одну команду. Или то, что уже целый месяц ему не приходится денно и нощно ботанить. Но опять нет, не угадали. Если спросить Куроо Тецуро, что изменилось за последнее время, то можно услышать, что если раньше главной проблемой в его жизни была неспособность справиться с собственными волосами, то теперь – невозможность пойти прошвырнуться со своим бро без того, чтобы не обменяться физиологическими жидкостями.

...Окей, возможно месяца ещё недостаточно, чтобы отойти от зубрёжки и экзаменов. Куроо до сих пор иногда кажется, что он таки сгрыз этот ебучий словарь в самом буквальном смысле слова. Но, охо-хо!, зато теперь он студент Дзюндая! Это стоит вкуса картона на языке и непроходящих вмятин от карандаша на подушечках пальцев. И теперь они будут в одной команде с бро! 

И это возвращает нас к проблеме.

Ещё раз поправив воротник олимпийки, Тецуро строго взглянул на себя в зеркало. Приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы посмотреть на себя так, как это сделал бы Кенма – прямо в глаза и с выражением «Я вижу все твои запасные планы от И до Н, и они все говно», – и пообещал себе, что сегодня будет держать себя в руках. Не в прямом смысле слова, конечно, это было бы контрпродуктивно, господи, да когда уже он начнёт разговаривать как нормальный человек, не важно, в общем, сегодня они идут просто гулять и смотреть квартиры.

– Мам, я пошёл!

Околополуденная Нерима, как всегда, не представляла из себя ничего особенного. Голые ветки царапали дымчатое небо. Всё-таки начало марта ещё не весна, холодные дожди разводили грязь и уныние как минимум пару раз в неделю, и сегодня, кажется, надвигался внеочередной. На бегу Куроо выловил из кармана телефон, погодный виджет помигал, обновляя информацию, и сменил мерцающие полупрозрачные облака на покачивающиеся под тяжестью капель свежие сочные зеленые листья. Обогнув бетонный забор и чуть не вписавшись лицом в бетонный же столб, Куроо решил, что, во-первых, до центра тучи могут и не дойти, так что обратно за зонтом он всё-таки не побежит, а во-вторых, что виджет существенно приукрашивает. 

Проезжать три остановки и с Кенмой – это совсем не то же самое, что ехать сорок минут, с пересадкой и одному. Эту простую истину он уяснил уже за полторы недели почти ежедневных поездок. Мысль о том, чтобы делать всё то же самое, при этом в часы пик и в течение нескольких лет, внушала ужас и стремление начать откладывать на читалку и увеличить количество подписок в соцсетях вдвое. Вот сейчас, например, лента закончилась ещё в районе Синдзюку, и теперь оставалось только переключаться между амёбкой, тви и лентой лайна, надеясь на обновления. Наконец, сладкие сонные рыжие котяточки съехали вниз, уступая место фото подозрительно знакомой серо-чёрной массе геля и волос на фоне полного округлостей белого здания.

_27 сек. назад  
**БОКУТОХОХО** видите, видите, как вертикально стоят волосы!?!?!??? Жду бро, ничего не трогаю, а тут сзади как БУУУУМ, БУУУУУУМ в колокола! Страшное место!!!_

По вагону прокатилось глухое «...мати. Следующая станция – Син-Отяномизу», и, прежде чем начать пробираться к выходу, Куроо отстучал комментарий:

_**Куроо [cat] Тецуро** лечу со всех лап, бро, стой там!_

«...тяномизу. Следующая станция – Юсима», донеслось на прощание из едва не прищемивших подол куртки дверей.

* * *

– Всего три года назад полностью заменили канализационную систему во всём доме, так что никаких проблем ожидать не приходится. Вон там слева, как видите, сразу над окном, установлен кондиционер, работает также на обогрев. Это, конечно, только в зале, но спальня небольшая, на неё хватит одного обогревателя. – Старенький представительный риэлтор размеренно покачивал головой, и на каждом втором слове его представительная лысина отблёскивала, словно проставляя ударения в его монотонной речи.

Квартира на вид ничем не отличалась от пяти уже просмотренных на прошлой неделе – в меру вспучившаяся сероватая краска на стенах, стиральная машинка старше самого Куроо, приветливые солнечные зайчики на пустых татами и крошечная спальня, не способная вместить в себя две кровати. Всё вместе меньше тридцати квадратных метров и по стоимости половины подбитой мехи в месяц. На моменте озвучивания арендной платы Куроо обычно терял присутствие духа и был готов жить с родителями в Нериме вечно, испытывать все прелести токийского метрополитена каждый день до самой старости и убедить друга сделать то же самое. Или сунуть Бокуто под нос документы на самую дешёвую квартиру, ту самую, где спальня меньше двух татами, хоть Куроо и до сих пор не уверен, что смог бы вытянуть там ноги, даже если лечь по диагонали. Или срочно принять предложение Университета Хоккайдо. Там места много, квартиры дешёвые.

Спасало ситуацию то, что сбить с цели Бокуто было не так-то просто. Вынырнув с балкона, тот прервал почтенного риэлтора трагическим:

– Бро!

Сразу было понятно, случилось нечто страшное.

– Бро, мы не можем жить в этой квартире!

Степень отчаяния в голосе намекала, что и с этой галактикой тоже не сложится.

– Тут ниоткуда не пахнет карри! И ни одной раменной не видно, мы же погибнем! Дядя, показывай другую!

– Да ты просто зришь в корень!

В голове прояснилось, забрезжило понимание. Вид пустой комнаты за бугрящимися плечами начал обрастать волейбольными постерами, кособокими башнями макулатуры и носками.

– Зато, Бокуто, глянь, какая она широкая, ты представляешь, какой здесь поместится котацу?

– Это да, Куроо, это да. Но а как же еда?!

Они вывалились в придерживаемую дверь, скатились клубком рук и ног по затёртой лестнице и погрузились в представительную чёрную тойоту, так и не прекращая выяснять, что же важнее зимой: тепло на всю длину ног или горячая еда в ближайшем доступе. Спор прервался, только когда они остановились у следующего квартирного комплекса. Выйдя из машины, Тецуро застыл:

– Бро, видит ли твой орлиный взор то, что вижу я?

– Совиный! Но вижу, друг мой, вижу. Эта база оккупирована, нам не прорваться.

– Одна, две, три, четыре...

– Пять, – подхватил Бокуто, и встал в боевую стойку спиной к спине, – а вон там двойная, и ещё трехколёсный велосипед на третьем этаже.

– Их слишком много, уходим!

– Так точно, отступаем!

Изобразив перекат, они снова забрались на заднее сидение. Выражение лица оставшегося у дверей риэлтора со всем уважением сообщало, что его комиссия только что поднялась процентов на семь.

– Там всё заставлено колясками, в этом доме слишком много маленьких детей, – посчитал нужным пояснить Куроо, вспомнив, что он серьёзный и ответственный молодой человек. – Нам будет сложно сосредоточиться на занятиях.

* * *

Газон у Нидзюбаси наверняка был засажен искусственно. Другого объяснения, как на такой холоднющей земле могла беспардонно зеленеть травка, не было. На свободно продуваемом всеми ветрами газоне беспомощно раскорячился с десяток всё ещё по-зимнему голых деревьев, от каменных стен рва тянуло промозглым холодом. Вообще, стоило признать, что развалиться прямо на траве было не самой лучшей идеей. Утешало только, что не им одним она пришла в голову, желающих погреться на солнышке – даже несмотря на его отсутствие – было существенно больше, чем деревьев. Тецуро пришла в голову гениальная мысль, мгновенно отвлёкшая его от размышлений: если его задница заморозится, смёрзнутся ли ягодицы вместе?

– Чувак, – вклинился он в наполненное отвлечёнными деталями повествование о новых перипетиях в личной жизни Конохи. Всё равно он их уже выудил из Акааши. – Чувак, надо прийти сюда ночью. Как думаешь, тут всё равно кто-нибудь будет?

– Конечно. Тогда тут будем мы!

Такой ответ просто требовал щелбана, и Куроо не стал себе отказывать.

– Мы не считаемся. А кроме нас?

– Конечно, будут бездомные какие-нибудь, – отмахнулся, широко разведя плечи, Бокуто, – и мужик на лошади.

– Мужик на лошади тоже не считается, он же умер уже.

– Куроо. – Безмятежность в уставившихся прямо ему в лицо громадных глазах в долю секунды сменилась тревогой. Бокуто беспокойно закусил губу. – Куроо, вот смотри, он, ну, мужик этот, умер, и он герой, да?

– Кусуноки Масасиге? Ну, да.

– А как же его лошадь? Она тоже умерла?

– Бро, это было лет семьсот назад. Лошадь точно умерла.

– Но она наверняка тоже погибла в бою! А её никто не помнит! – Не в силах усидеть на месте, Бокуто подполз поближе и растёкся на плече, и в сравнении с его тёплым телом вечерний воздух показался ещё холоднее.

– Но бро! Смотри, памятник ведь и ей тоже, – Куроо нашёл бомбический аргумент, но линкор его логики был едва не потоплен следующим вопросом:

– А почему тогда не написано, как её зовут?!

И только годы практики дискутирования с Бокуто на такие животрепещущие темы, как «хорошо ли питаются земляные червяки», «не тяжело ли кубикам внизу пирамиды» и «кто круче, Дораэмон или Атом», позволили ему всё-таки выйти победителем:

– Но если это лошадь Кусуноки, значит, она тоже Кусуноки.

С удовлетворённым хмыканьем друг сполз по его боку, уложив голову на колени, и уставился на именитую лошадь. Где-то за спиной легендарного героя и за миллионы километров отсюда садилось солнце, насыщая напоследок воздух оранжево-персиковым теплом. Под косыми лучами зеленая бронза памятника казалась почти чёрной, а сосны, растянувшиеся вдоль облицовывающих ров каменных плит , отрастили пышные тени, гуще и острее их самих. Бокуто так и смотрел, не мигая, по-совиному, как он умел, прямо в сторону заката. Зрачки сузились почти до точки, потерявшейся в бликующем золоте. Огромные глаза распахнулись так широко, словно пытались объять всё сразу: и мягкую зелень сада, поглотившего императорский дворец, и болотистую воду рва, и никак не пустеющий парк, и стену небоскрёбов по другую его сторону, и полыхающее небо, и, поверх всего этого, самого Куроо, отражение которого выходило даже больше неба. Тени от рыхлых низких облаков заставляли золото плескаться волнами, и ему показалось, что если наклониться поближе, то получится нырнуть. Куроо согнулся над ним, окончательно заслоняя собой и небо, и парк, и цепляющиеся за ветки тучи.

Сначала его губы коснулись носа, потом, немного изменив траекторию скользнули ещё ниже, наконец прижавшись к чужим, но таким знакомым, пухлым и мягким. Как обычно, те были несообразно горячими, будто обтягивающая их кожа была ничтожно тонкой, и кровь пробегала по капиллярам совсем рядом, в микронах ото рта Куроо. Он с осторожностью положил ладонь на вытянутое поперёк его бедра горло и запрокинул голову друга ещё сильнее, надавил большим пальцем на уголок рта, подстраивая угол, чтобы самому было удобнее ласкать чужой рот. Вылизывая нёбо. Ласкаясь губами к губам. Глотая смешанное дыхание. Середину другой ладони покалывали острые от геля пряди. «Заебал укладывать волосы», – хотел было сказать Куроо, но не смог оторваться, так что вместо звука каждый слог стал лаской губ, скользящих по губам, и маленькими выдохами, то обжигающими, то холодящими. Вряд ли он донёс свою мысль, но это было уже так неважно.

Бокуто слегка сместился, расставляя согнутые ноги пошире. Съехав с бедра Куроо, его голова упёрлась затылком в ширинку, сладко надавив на напряжённый член. В ответ на отчаянный выдох он заёрзал ещё сильнее, податливые, ласковые до того губы натянулись, расплываясь в улыбке. 

– Чувак, нас сейчас арестуют, – Куроо всё-таки нашёл в себе силы вынырнуть из плавящих мозг ощущений.

Он попытался отвлечься и дышать носом, но на гиперчувствительных от давления и слюны губах даже движение воздуха от их смешанного дыхания ощущалось как ласка. Солнце окончательно скрылось, оставив на небе только массивные тучи, их унылый вид поприветствовал потянувшегося, чтобы размять плечи, Куроо. Едва взглянув на них, он снова вернулся к наблюдающему за ним снизу вверх Бокуто.

– Давай пересядем за кусты.

– Иди в пень.

– Охохо, мне сейчас сложно ходить, знаешь ли.

– Знаю, и кто виноват?

– Вообще-то ты. 

Согнувшись в растяжке, Тецуро урвал секундный поцелуй :

– Нет, ты.

Простодушное лицо расплылось в заразительно счастливой улыбке:

– Нет, ты!

Закинув руки за голову, Бокуто поднялся, напрягая пресс, и клюнул его в губы. Ухмыльнувшись в ответ, Куроо снова сложился, потянувшись к носкам. Тяжёлая капля обожгла холодом шею и скатилась за воротник. Только он набрал воздуха, чтобы достойно ситуации возмутиться, что в практически пустом парке, посреди многомиллионного города, в вытянутой с севера на юг островной Японии птица ухитрилась нагадить именно на него, как ещё две капли шлёпнулись на тыльную сторону ладони. Такие тяжёлые, что даже разлетевшиеся от них брызги были достаточно крупными, чтобы запутаться каплями среди коротких волосков.

Дождь подступал так медленно, крадучись, что даже несмотря на грузные тучи и увещевания погодного виджета в него было сложно поверить. Оперевшись на выставленные за спину руки, Куроо ошарашенно уставился в небо, рассеянно думая о том, что если облака будут сыпать такими жирными, как кляксы, каплями, может быть, их понадобится считанное количество, чтобы пролиться целиком? 

– Ааах, бро, на кого ты меня кинул! – Бокуто потёр лицо кулаком. – Прямо в глаз попала!

Тычком в спину он столкнул друга с колен на траву и сам вскочил на ноги.

– Вставай! Бежим быстрей!

И они побежали, поочередно поскальзываясь на траве и наскакивая друг на друга. Подсвеченная низкими фонарями зелень парка сменилась светло-серой плиткой, под кедами пестрили выпуклые жёлтые линии и тёмно-серый горох дождевых капель. У входов в метро толкались орды затянутых в серое фигур, как клубки морских ежей с топорщащимися иглами пластиковых зонтов и выставленных локтей. Куроо схватил Бокуто за руку и сменил направление, утягивая мимо станции. Просторные, респектабельно-полупустые витрины проносились мимо них, словно подсвеченные окна ночного поезда, треск от бьющихся в них капель сливался в сплошной гул.

Бокуто дёрнул рукой, привлекая внимание на бегу. 

«Мы куда?»

Скосив на него глаза, Куроо только запрокинул в ответ подбородок. 

«Не знаю.»

Сверкающие радужными хрустальными огнями аккуратные здания остались за спиной, выстроившись вдоль дороги, как будто за барьером. Нырять в муравейник магазинов и кафе, спрятавшийся под миловидным и слегка нелепым фасадом старого вокзала, не хотелось. Давление ярких ламп, искусственного воздуха и копошения продавцов, покупателей и зевак лопнуло бы кокон атмосферы приключения. Той самой, которая даёт силы бежать, сломя голову, туда-не-знаю-куда просто потому, что это кажется таким невыносимо важным. Бокуто крепче сжал пальцы вокруг жилистого запястья.

Всё так же держась за руки и не сбавляя хода, друзья обогнули многослойную громаду станции и проскочили под угасающее посвистывание светофора. На куда более узких улочках Нихонбаши кросс превратился в бег с препятствиями. Куроо сосредоточил всё внимание на невыполнимой миссии перескочить через выставленные у дряхлого ресторанчика кадки с низкими кустами и при этом не быть задавленным коляской, и совсем не ожидал рывка в сторону, когда Бокуто нырнул в заставленную мётлами и приставными лестницами нишу. Потеряв равновесие, он впечатался лицом в натянутую на груди сырую, но тёплую от разгорячённого бегом тела ткань толстовки. На залитых светом улицах было и незаметно, что серый вечер уже успел сгуститься в сумерки. Здесь же, под натянутым между двумя приземистыми строениями навесом, в проулке, едва-едва шире загораживающего его автомата с напитками, было совсем темно, так что Куроо видел перед собой только скособочившиеся от дождя белёсые пики волос и золотистые кольца радужки в окружении белизны. Промелькнула мысль, видно ли его самого, или он как чёрная кошка в тёмной комнате – можно найти только на ощупь.

Судя по тому, как беспорядочно прошлись по его волосам ладони Бокуто, прежде чем вцепиться в плечи, видимо, второе.

Они целовались взахлёб, слизывая из уголков рта капающую с волос дождевую воду. Холодные поначалу губы в считанные мгновения начали гореть, разгоняя жар по скулам. По всему телу пробегали колючие искры, кружа голову и щекоча кончики пальцев ног. Тецуро и не подозревал, как он замёрз до того, теперь же, минуя ощущение тепла, его бросило в жар. И, наверное, не его одного: сбегающие с выбеленных волос по шее капли воды смешивались на языке с солёными дорожками пота. Тяжёлые выдохи никак не попадали в гулко отбиваемый по брезенту ритм, и это никуда не годилось. Куроо подстроил поцелуи и укусы под дождевую дробь, но долго развлекаться попытками вылизать мелодию на чужом горле ему не дали – его губы едва спустились к особо чувствительной зоне, там, где чистая линия шеи переходила в округлые мускулы плеча, как Бокуто отчаяннее сжал ладони на его плечах и скользнул по стене вниз, захватив его рот поцелуем.

– Тецу, – выдохнул он едва отрываясь, так тихо, что шорох молнии олимпийки чуть не заглушил второе, – Тецу.

Он, конечно же, имел в виду: «Ну, давай же!» – по крайней мере так это поняла рука Куроо, немедленно скользнувшая за пояс джинсов, прежде чем мозг успел обработать полученную информацию, и, судя по облегчённому горловому звуку, коротко отразившемуся от стен, это была правильная интерпретация. Однако теперь перед ними встала новая проблема. Обхватить толком так и просившийся в руку набухший и горячий член никак не получалось – чтобы сжать пальцы в кулак требовалось отстраниться самому, перестать вжиматься собственным пахом, притираясь к выпуклости зажатого ширинкой члена. Это было далеко, далеко за пределами возможностей Куроо. Поэтому он только протиснул ладонь ещё ниже, так, что пальцы подобрали тяжёлые складки мошонки, а мозолистые бугры у основания ладони при любом движении рукой массировали вздувшуюся выпуклую вену. И даже когда Бокуто отодвинул его за плечи и Куроо пришлось вывернуть запястье под угрожающим углом, ему в голову не пришло убрать руку.

С ловкостью, говорившей о куда более обширной практике, чем оба готовы были признать, толстоватые пальцы расстегнули оба ремня и ширинки, проворно огладили головку через липкую от предсеменной жидкости ткань трусов, и тут же принялись дрочить всерьёз.

Куроо неловко прижался открытым ртом к челюсти. То, что он промахнулся мимо губ на добрых пять сантиметров его мало беспокоило, в голове билось только: «Не стонать!». Вернее даже: «Да, да, да, вот так, только не стонать, Котаро, да, ещё!» – но сквозь зубы, сомкнувшиеся на припорошенной волосками коже, проскочило только:

– Кота... Повернись.

Бокуто извернулся в его руках и повернулся лицом к пыльной деревянной стене, лоб глухо стукнул о сырую доску. Он энергично покачался на носках, стряхивая широкие джинсы пониже. В темноте нельзя было разглядеть ни обтянутый тёмной тканью зад, ни выгнувшуюся под мешковатой толстовкой спину, зато внимание тут же привлекли полоски белой кожи между кромкой трусов и спущенными штанами. Узкие, в два пальца, полоски, обхватывающие рельефные бёдра.

– Да, блядь, охохо, да.

Толчок в спину и крепкая рука на бёдрах заставили Бокуто рухнуть лицом на стену, оттопырив зад. Первое прикосновение губ к коже на внутренней стороне бёдер прошило разрядом щекотки, не сказать, чтобы приятным, и он попытался вывернуться. Однако друг держал его крепко, обвив бёдра руками и практически зарывшись головой ему между ног, так, что нос то и дело задирал ткань трусов, лаская уже скользкую от пота нежную складку там, где крепкий выпуклый зад переходит в ногу.

После первоначального шока прикосновение чужого языка и губ стало приятным. Непривычные к такому вниманию нервные окончания посылали сумасшедшие сигналы, заставляя мышцы беспорядочно сокращаться, и зубы Куроо то проскальзывали, то прихватывали кожу. Он явно задался целью вылизать каждый миллиметр и выполнял свою миссию со всем рвением, вертя головой от левого бедра к правому, чередуя движения ловкого языка с волнами горячего дыхания. Это было крышесносно, но чтобы кончить, Бокуто нужно было много больше, а спустить хотелось уже нестерпимо, до звона в яйцах. Он пнул Куроо куда дотянулся, но тот только с глухим ворчанием прикусил сильнее и принялся зацеловывать место укуса.

– Тецу, – переместив вес на одну руку, он вывернул другую за спину и потянул за жёсткие волосы. – Тецу, хватит, Тецц...

Имя сбилось на отчаянный выдох, когда Куроо остервенело приник и втянул небольшой участок в рот. Сильно, до покалывания, разбежавшегося мурашками по всему телу и осевшего слабостью в коленях. Наконец он отстранился. Неприлично громкий влажный звук отразился от металла автомата, прикрывавшего вход в их убежище, и заполнил всю нишу, окатив их с головой.

За спиной тихонько звякнула пряжка ремня. После недолгой возни Бокуто оказался ещё теснее прижат к стене навалившимся на него телом. Между ног ткнулась гладкая головка. Озадаченно переступив на месте, он свёл ноги.

– Оох, да, блядь, да, – горячий шёпот обжёг ухо, член Куроо легко скользнул между скользких от слюны бёдер. – Такие упругие.

– Хей, подожди, дай сначал...

Сильный толчок выбил воздух из лёгких, и Бокуто оказался ещё ближе – хотя, казалось бы, куда уже, – притиснут к стене. Ухо обожгло дыханием, сплетающимся с тщательно давимыми в горле стонами. Под каждым поднимающим волну мурашек выдохом выпавшие из размокшей укладки короткие волоски приподнимались, щекоча раковину.

– Эти твои наколенники, это пиздец, ты просто... ты не понимаешь, – прерывисто бормотал Куроо ему на ухо, втрахиваясь между напряжённых мускулов, и Котаро действительно не понимал, почему тот тычется членом ему под яйца вместо того, чтобы засадить наконец. С каждым проходом член натирал гиперчувствительные места, где ещё саднило от укусов и засосов, и массировал его собственную мошонку через ткань трусов, но этого было недостаточно, этого было так до обидного мало.

– Тецу! Тецу, подрочи мне.

– Да, да, конечно, да.

Крепкая рука обернулась вокруг его члена, предоставляя тугой проход, и теперь каждый толчок сзади заставлял его качнуться вперед, в сладко сжимающий кулак. Такие знакомые мозоли на ладони слегка царапали утолщение головки, добавляя остроты, напоминая, чья именно это рука. 

– Кота, я столько раз дрочил на эту абсолютную область, которой ты сверкаешь, ох, до опизденения. Столько раз хотелось вставить тебе прямо посреди тренировки, когда у тебя задираются шорты... и, ох, кожа, прямо над манжетами, – его движения начали сбиваться с ритма. Куроо то вбивался с остервенением, то едва проталкиваясь между жгутами мышц. Зато он наконец принялся дрочить всерьёз, проворачивая запястье при каждом движении, чтобы огладить головку. – Да каждый, блядь, в лагере дрочил на твои манжеты.

Повинуясь инстинктивной необходимости двигаться, бёдра Бокуто мелко подрагивали, и центром каждого его движения был зажатый между ними набухший член. Наконец ощущений стало слишком много, ещё один толчок, ещё одно нажатие на вздувшуюся вену, ещё один тычок скользкой головки в подтянувшиеся яички – и напряжение во всём теле отпустило, выплеснувшись спермой и придушенным всхлипом. Позади коротко постанывал ему в волосы Куроо, тоже кончая.

Приведя себя в порядок они выбрались из-за автомата, да так и осели на бордюре рядом с ним. Спустя пару минут Бокуто собрался с силами достаточно, чтобы выудить из кармана с полгорсти монет и воспользоваться этим благом цивилизации уже по назначению. Впрочем, недостаточно, чтобы подняться на ноги и посмотреть на витрину, а потому только досадливо скривился на вытащенные из лотка бутылки с гречишным чаем. Пить хотелось всё равно, – пусть даже холодный соломенный чай промозглым вечером, – так что Куроо отобрал одну бутылку и опёрся спиной о подставленное плечо. Прямо у его носа маячил высунувшийся из высокой деревянной кадки лист, глянцевый и мясистый, умытый только закончившимся дождём. Безошибочно весенний.

– Бро! Хей-хей-хей, бро! – деловито зашевелился боком Бокуто, с точки зрения которого «Посидеть пять минут» могло бы быть названием страшной древнекитайской пытки. – Знаешь, что?

– Что?

– Жрать хочу.

* * *

Согревшиеся и довольные жизнью вообще, а также едой, каникулами и собой в частности, они вывалились из крошечного ресторанчика на пять уткнутых вдоль стенки столов, где весь воздух был вытеснен испарениями и запахом сырой костюмной шерсти, да так что даже душку кипящего масла пришлось потесниться. С наслаждением потянувшись и потерев лицо, словно пытаясь умыться ощутимо влажным прохладным воздухом, Бокуто спрятал руки в карманы толстовки и развернулся было в сторону метро, как был пойман за капюшон. Что-то через дорогу от них приковало внимание Куроо.

– Котаро!

Что-то очень важное.

– Половина моей души, свет очей моих, биение моего сердца!

А, не, не важное.

– Арахисовое масло моего тоста, слива моего онигири, знаешь ли ты, что мы делаем завтра?

– Охо?

– Охохо! – вместо ответа Бокуто оказался развёрнут лицом к сверкающему тысячей огней Тохо.

– Но в кино до самого конца апреля одна фигня, я проверял.

Сложно было сказать, прилетел ли локоть ему в нос за причисление неведомого шедевра кинематографа к фигне, или просто его лицо оказалось на пути глубокой драматичности, которую должен был выразить широкий замах. Так или иначе, когда Бокуто проморгался, первым, что он увидел, были искрящиеся предвкушением наполовину прикрытые чёлкой золотые глаза, затем его взгляд проследил за руками, по направлению приглашающего жеста, и, наконец, уткнулся в подсвеченную по периметру афишу.

– Чувак, тебе всего такого на экзамене не хватило?!

* * *

Ничто не могло встать между Куроо Тецуро и киноверсией «Ромео и Джульетты» в постановке Метрополитан Опера. Именно поэтому уже в девять двадцать семь утра он стоял у ворот особняка семьи Бокуто и обаятельно улыбался хозяйке дома.

– Ах, дорогой, может быть, сначала позавтракаешь со мной, пока всё горячее? 

– Большое спасибо, мы к вам непременно присоединимся, но лучше я сначала поздороваюсь с Котаро.

И он знал, и она знала, что поздороваться с Бокуто и получить адекватный ответ можно будет только через полчаса, никак не меньше, и то после приложения неадекватного количества усилий. Куроо предпочёл бы начать процесс немедленно (и совместить его с завтраком было бы тоже неплохо). Мама Бокуто предпочла бы, чтобы никто и никогда не видел то гнездо посреди последствий урагана, в котором спал её сын.

После обмена любезностями она сдалась. В конце концов, причёска приятеля сына непрозрачно намекала, что его собственную комнату ей тоже лучше не видеть. 

Бокуто спал, собрав всё одеяло на голову и раскинувшись на всю ширину кровати. Та была ему слишком мала, длинные ноги с тяжёлыми бёдрами и широкие рельефные плечи забавно сочетались с подростковой полутораспальной кроватью. Впрочем, как и с заваленным учебниками, распечатками и мелочёвкой письменным столом, и с хлипкими этажерками, которые теперь были, наверное, ниже его самого, и с мозаикой постеров и фотографий, частью выцветших, частью ещё блестящих печатным глянцем. Среди покрасневших квадратных полароидов в белых рамках, висевших едва ли в полутора метрах над полом – фотографии пухляша Котаро с братьями и сестрой, с гигантским мотком сахарной ваты, с воодушевлённой и такой гордой командой средних классов Фукуродани – попадались и его собственные вихры. Он, Бокуто и волейбольный мяч. Бокуто, волейбольный мяч, он и полглаза Кенмы, хмурящегося из-за его плеча. Повыше висит уже не такое старое фото: облетающие вишнёвые деревья, бесчисленные собачники, взъерошенный и расхристанный ещё черноволосый Бокуто с тубой с аттестатом об окончании средней школы и он сам, примерно такая же туба в одной руке и несколько смятых бледно-розовых конвертов в другой. Мяч в тот раз лежал под ногой Акааши, который и сделал фотографию. Рядом с ней, поверх других, на стикеры прилеплена самая новая. Замытое автоматическим фильтром селфи в кафе, на столике между ними две тубы, стаканы и кусок тарта с зелёным чаем и лепестками сакуры, сезонное предложение. Когда только успел распечатать?

Вытащив себя из воспоминаний, он вернулся к насущной проблеме, которая всё так же умильно сопела под скомканным одеялом и досматривала сладкий утренний сон. Судя по тому, как истёртая ткань пижамных шорт натянулась в паху, сон был увлекательный.

С дьявольским смехом Куроо стащил одеяло, едва не скинув с кровати её законного обитателя.

– Доброе утро, сова!

– А? Ух, чего? – громадные золотые глаза беспомощно моргали, явно не видя даже лица коварного захватчика прямо перед собой.

– Рано утром, на рассвете просыпаются котята, – не очень музыкально затянул Куроо, – воронята и совята, и жучки, и паучки. 

Бокуто на своей маленькой кровати попытался свернуться в жалкий дрожащий комочек, спрятав голову между колен. Пушистые волосы рассыпались, открывая уши. Даже чёрное сердце чёрного властелина из чёрной башни дрогнуло бы перед этим видом, он вернул бы одеяло, задёрнул шторы поплотнее и оставил несчастного досыпать. Но Куроо Тецуро не зря был известен как Куро, он был чернее чёрного, темнее самых тёмных сумерек и багрянее текущей крови, и за плечами у него было около тысячи попыток поднять Кенму вовремя. Спустя пять минут жертва произвола была успокоена, обласкана и загнана в ванную.

– Бро! – гулко донеслось из санузла. – Передай, пожалуйста, майку и джинсы! На стуле висят! И трусы из второго ящика.

Из стога одежды, грозившего сломать спинку стула, Куроо вытащил джинсы и относительно немятую футболку, выудил из комода трусы и клубок носков. А потом его взгляд зацепился за предмет, которого явно не должно было быть в этом ящике.

– Бокуто, ты! Совень-воришка! – начхав на приличия и личное пространство, он в гневе ворвался в ванную. Впрочем, концепция личного становится несколько размытой к тому моменту, когда тебя просят принести исподнее. – Это мои трусы!

– Шоши шашщша пфф...

Не смутившись ни вторжением, ни маячившими перед носом ярко-синими боксерами с дораэмонами, ни осевшей в чёлке Куроо каплей зубной пасты, Бокуто запахнул полотенце на бёдрах, вытащил зубную щётку изо рта и повторил:

– Мои яйца были в них последними, так что это мои трусы.

* * *

Спустя тост с вареньем, печеньки, две чашки кофе и восемь станций Куроо всё ещё оплакивал невосполнимую потерю в своём гардеробе.

– Вот как с тобой жить?

Бокуто делал вид, что он очень раскаивается – на самом деле не очень, – ровно до того момента, пока с очередным драматическим вздохом не послышалось:

– Останусь с родителями, ну и подумаешь сорок минут каждый день.

По крайне мере, он надеялся, что ему послышалось.

– Хей, бро, но как же так, мы же договорились!

– Мы обсуждали, я сказал, что подумаю. 

Ага, три месяца назад, и с тех пор ни слова.

– Ты уже подумал! Мы же её и ищем из расчёта на двоих.

Если бы Куроо не собирался жить вместе, он бы сказал ему, что надо искать квартиру на одного, так ведь? Вот, хотя бы вчера. Или поза-позавчера. Или на прошлой неделе, когда они гадали, влезут ли два футона в ту спальню размером с коробку, где они упёрлись ногами в одну стенку, а затылком в противоположную. Но, может быть, Куроо и правда так и не решил? А теперь он увидел, какой Бокуто эгоистичный, несобранный и беспомощный – до того, что готов последние трусы отобрать, поэтому даже если он и хотел съехаться, теперь точно передумает. А ещё Куроо видел склад его носков, которые напиханы комками друг в друга, вместо того, чтобы выстроиться аккуратными свёртками, кто захочет жить с человеком, который даже носки свернуть не может?! Конечно, никто никогда его не полюбит, потому что никому не нужно такое чмо, с которым рядом находиться противно.

Горло спазматично сокращалось и звуки никак не складывались в целые слова, а то и совсем не доходили до рта, щебнем проваливались в желудок, который и так сводило острыми волнами. Он такой бесполезный – хотел попросить у друга прощения за всю стремоту, которую тому приходится терпеть, до даже и этого сделать не может! Пока получилось выдавить только:

– Куроо, ты... ты... прости, бр...

Нет, какой же он после всего этого «бро», он больше недостоин так называться!

– Охо?

Между одним мгновением и другим, словно он моргнул, вместо затёртого пластикового пола перед глазами оказались тёмно-золотые искристые радужки, в которых плескалось беспокойство. Гадство какое, он снова заставляет друга волноваться.

– Хей, – мягко встряхнул его Куроо, – хей-хей. Я не знаю, что за мысль сейчас занимает твою совиную голову, но гони её.

Всё, что он мог бы сказать, было исключительно дурацким и неважным, так что Бокуто только промолчал, свесив голову ещё ниже и снова уставившись на грязно-серый пластик вагона, да и, судя по повисшей между ними тишине, на него тоже предпочли забить.

Из ступора его вывела боль в плече, вспыхнувшая, когда Куроо рывком вытянул его из вагона, ухватив за запястье. Едва разобравшись в ногах и чуть не споткнувшись о порожек, он выкатился на платформу, прямо в подставленные объятия, где и притих на несколько секунд, уткнувшись лбом в пахнущую весенней сыростью и дезодорантом олимпийку. К тому моменту, как Куроо развернулся и повис на нём, закинув руку на плечи, на платформе было уже почти пусто, разве что ждали следующего поезда несколько неудачников, упустивших этот.

– Идём, мой друг, нас ждёт охуенный день! – раздалось прямо над ухом. – А знаешь, почему?

Вестись на подначки нахального блокирующего всегда было так легко. Кажется, с этого они когда-то и начали.

– Потому что ты охуенный и я охуенный, понятно, капитан?

– Как пас-два, капитан!

Ответ вылетел почти сам собой, как и всегда, словно ничего не случилось. А может быть, если охуенный Куроо – а Куроо охуенный! – общается с ним столько лет, то он сам тоже охуенный? Как и сказал охуенный Куроо. И кто же не захочет жить с таким потрясающим парнем, как он!

– Сейчас придём, я пойду за билетами, а ты купи нам мороженое.

– И попкорн!

– И попкорн.

– А тебе мороженое какое?

– Сам выбери, и мне тоже.

Задорно вжикнув молнией, Бокуто стряхнул куртку – на улице стало гораздо теплее, наверное, солнце выглянуло. Последние следы беспокойства смыло мыслью, что раз уж друг ему доверяет выбирать за него, то наверняка доверяет ему почти во всём.

* * *

– Прекрати, – шипит Куроо. – Смотри на экран.

– Там скучно, – ответный шёпот у самой ключицы отправляет волну мурашек по позвоночнику.

– Нас сейчас арестуют, – это он, конечно, несерьёзно, слава Богу, хоть на ряду они одни, да и вообще, на полуденном сеансе в будний день зал почти пуст. 

– Тут темно, никто не заметит.

Приходится признать, что в этом случае привлекать к себе внимание приглушённой перепалкой – тоже не лучший вариант, но заткнуться, не предприняв последней попытки...

– Терпи! – гласные вырываются почти свистом. – Тебе что, пять лет?

Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос он и так знает. 

Бокуто вслепую нашаривает его руку и кладёт себе на ширинку. Где-то посреди возни он уже успел её расстегнуть, и хищные зубцы молнии царапают края ладони Куроо, а в середину толкается восхитительно твёрдый член, плотно обтянутый тёплой тканью. На автомате он подбирает его в горсть, так что основание ладони массирует яички, и стеснённый тканью орган чуть заметно дёргается под рукой, набухает сильнее. Под пальцами расцветает ещё крошечное влажное пятно.

На экране угасает калейдоскоп бала, от мельтешения юбок и масок, золота, бирюзы и пурпура кружится голова. Или же это от того, как тщательно Бокуто вылизывает впадинку у него за ухом, там, где остро выступает челюстная кость, то и дело потягивая за мочку. Пульсация крови в полном, крепком члене под ладонью отдаётся в руку и оглушает, вытесняя грохот оркестра.

– Чувак, если бы мне было пять лет, у меня бы не было такого шикарного стояка.

Куроо уже окончательно не соображает, о чём идёт речь, но не может не согласиться, что стояк отличный. Такой, что рот наполняется слюной, а живот сладко подводит залетевшая одинокой бабочкой мысль, что вот это всё – ему одному. Пальцы с нажимом пробегают по прижатому к паху стволу, чтобы погладить мягкую мошонку, под тканью трусов пружинят завитки волос. В штанах у Бокуто жарко, Куроо представляет, как горячий воздух поднимается вверх в зябком зале, и от знакомого до последней нотки пряного запаха, который он с собой несет, появляется ощущение, что во рту слишком пусто.  
Он уже не отталкивает руку Бокуто, когда тот в очередной раз тянется к молнии на его джинсах, уже и сам бы их расстегнул – чем он вообще руководствовался, когда натягивал утром узкие, как рукава водолазки, штаны? Ах да, тем, что идёт прошвырнуться с лучшим другом. Собственный стояк едва не выпрыгивает из-под разъезжающейся молнии, и от облегчения Куроо съезжает по сидению. Блядь, это было больно. Отныне и впредь, выходя гулять с бро, он будет надевать только треники.

Ну, или не будет трахаться с лучшим другом.

Правда, сейчас уже всё поздно, никакая сила не заставит его отнять руку от восхитительно горячего члена, прекратить теребить нежную головку, то и дело пробегая по выступающему краю. Испачканные в предэякуляте пальцы скользят легко, больше дразня, доставляя удовольствие без шанса на разрядку – от мягкой дырочки, по уздечке, вдоль по выпуклой вене к узловатому основанию, где пальцы зарываются в курчавые жёсткие волосы, и обратно. Прекратить решительно невозможно, потому что Бокуто так сладко шипит и выдыхает ему под подбородок, что пальцы ног скребут по стелькам только от этого. Широкая, мясистая ладонь так и лежит на его собственном члене, торопливо, до головокружения, налившемся кровью, как только его выпустили из тесных джинсов, но всё ещё прижатом к животу резинкой трусов, и даже несмотря на отсутствие стимуляции, просто тот факт, что это рука Бокуто – тяжёлая и мозолистая – отправляет колкие волны удовольствия прямо в яйца. Куроо, как может, вскидывает бёдра, потираясь сам.

Время и место обрушиваются на него вспышкой с экрана, выбивая из полутранса ритмичных движений и глубоких выдохов. Спохватившись, Куроо обернул пальцы вокруг ствола и принялся надрачивать всерьёз. Ещё до конца сцены Бокуто кончил, толкаясь ему в кулак до упора, так, что за гремящей музыкой можно было различить звяканье пряжки ремня. Едва отдышавшись, он убрал подлокотник и сполз на пол. Спустя полминуты возни под хруст давимого коленями попкорна, наконец вытащенный из трусов член обожгло холодным воздухом. С шипением Куроо дёрнул колючую от геля голову на себя и натянул горячий рот сразу почти на всю длину. И кончил от того, как сокращаются вокруг головки мышцы горла, Бокуто даже не пришлось сосать.

Тот забрался обратно на кресло с ногами, как совень на жёрдочку , и потряс ведёрком с попкорном, проверяя на звук, сколько осталось. С нижних рядов недовольно шикнули. 

Сцена действительно не для попкорна, хор Капулетти оплакивает Тибальта, и сквозь утихающий шум в ушах медленно проступают скачущие, заходящиеся в гневе и скорби голоса. Партия лилась, то усиливаясь хоралом, то выталкивая голос солиста. Наверное, и впрямь не стоило притаскивать Бокуто на киноверсию оперы, лучше вывести его, пока снова не заскучал.

Куроо расслабился на мгновение, растёкшись по креслу, а потом встряхнулся и опасливо зашуршал одеждой, оправляясь. Однако, когда он пихнул соседа локтем, тот только отмахнулся от него пустым картонным ведёрком. Свернувшись на кресле во взъерошенный комок, Бокуто следил за актёрами широко распахнутыми глазами, забыв даже отнять ладонь, которой запихивал в рот попкорн. На экране Леди Капулетти объявляла радостное известие о скорой свадьбе рыдающей в объятиях Кормилицы Джульетте. Со вздохом и надеждой на лучшее он поёрзал по красному плюшу, устраиваясь поудобнее.

* * *

– Но чего я точно не ожидал, так это увидеть бунтарский дух такой силы!

Болтающийся на запястье пакет описал в воздухе полный круг, наглядно демонстрируя масштаб.

– Бро, я вот не думаю, что сбежать втихаря, пожениться под покровом ночи и убить себя, когда план не сработал – это бунтарство.

– Самоубийство – конечно нет, но ты посмотри, как эта маленькая птичка отвечала родителям! Они же там все такие старомодные, да?

– Средневековые, да.

– Вот, вообще, средневековые предки, таким же слова поперек не скажи, а она прямо в лицо отвечала, что не хочет замуж и в Париж.

– Согласен, тогда так не делали, но это же одно мелкое возражение, где ты его там заметил вообще?!

– И вовсе не одно, она это постоянно делала! Ну, смотри, там был ещё один чувак, его потом убили, кажется, так он, стоило отцу вставить слово, тут же сломался. И он же большой! Мужик! Со шпагой! – В бок Куроо прилетел воображаемый клинок, по почкам он, правда, отдался как кулак. – А она маленькая такая!

В воспоминаниях закутанная в шёлковую ночнушку и плащ фигурка снова рухнула замертво на тело возлюбленного, и круглые совиные глаза снова наполнились слезами.

– Мужик, – поспешил отвлечь его Куроо, – подумаешь, «мужик», это ещё ничего не значит! Вон, её возлюбленный Ромео только под балконом вздыхал и вёл двусмысленные беседы, и не торопился защищать их любовь со шпагой наголо.

Теперь уже невидимая и совсем не остроконечная «шпага» вонзилась в бок Бокуто, стремясь поздороваться с набитыми в живот мос-бургерами. Даже не закашлявшись – вот чертяка, это ж надо накачать такой пресс! – тот медленно повернулся и заглянул другу в глаза. На его лице отражалось столько тревоги и горя, что Куроо и сам забеспокоился.

– Но бро, в этом же вся трагедия! Их любовь такая нетрадиционная! Джульетту она сделала сильной и амбициозной, что тогда было типично мужскими чертами, а в Ромео любовь раскрыла его женственную сторону...

– Чего?!

– Но он сам так говорил!

– Да где? – От наглости такой Куроо растерянно застыл посреди тротуара, сзади недовольно заскрипели колёса резко затормозившей коляски. Мозг лихорадочно перерывал заученную почти наизусть драму. Обезоруживающе улыбнувшись весившей меньше коляски мамочке, Бокуто пихнул его бедром, вынуждая подвинуться, и не загораживать общественное пространство своим когнитивным диссонансом. 

– Да там!

Он уставился в мутное токийское небо, будто через серую дымку могли проступить нужные строчки. Золотые такие, неразборчивым курсивом, с завитушками. Чуда, конечно, не случилось, но практика подсказывала, что совень фигни не скажет.

– Чувак… Почему тебя нельзя было взять с собой на сочинение в качестве второй половины мозга?

– Да ладно, ты чего. Всё равно уже поступили куда надо.

В горле ворохом искр взорвался фейерверк, окатив теплом, разбежавшимся по всему телу, до самых кончиков пальцев. По сосудам, щекоча все, сколько их есть в теле, побежали игристые трескучие пузырьки газировки – как на фестивалях, когда весь район хором орёт кричалки и то и дело пускается в пляс, а сердце повинуется уханью больших барабанов. Даже пыльный воздух Канды щекотал нос свежестью. Хотелось запрыгнуть Бокуто на закорки и орать на всю улицу, уже месяц так, каждый раз, как он вспоминает, что, ёб вашу мать:

– МЫ ПОСТУПИЛИ В ОДИН УНИВЕРСИТЕТ!!! ЕХЕЕЕЕЙ! – возбуждение всё-таки прорывается наружу счастливым смехом.

– Хей-хей-хеееееей! – почти перекрикивает четырёхчасовой трафик Бокуто, потрясая над головой пакетом.

Они стоят на тротуаре посреди Канды, смеются и тычут друг друга, как два придурка, и прохожим приходится суетливо лавировать, огибая их, но Куроо посрать. Его уже двадцать один день как накрыло и не отпускает, ровно с того момента, как он нашёл своё имя в списках на зачисление, а потом, просунув руку сквозь объятия родителей и Кенмы, нашёл ниже на странице имя Бокуто. И Куроо смеётся, хлопает друга между лопаток и смеётся, потому что, господи боже, да все, блядь, боги, которые есть, у него получилось. 

Годы и годы убийственных тренировок, впахивания, как вол, и зубрёжки днём и ночью наконец окупились. Пять лет назад он вытаскивал из жопы волейбольную команду самой задрипищенской средней школы Неримы, пробивая им с Кенмой дорогу, а через две недели у него в руках будет студенческий университета Дзюнтендо. И лучший друг по его сторону сетки в качестве бонуса.

А сейчас они убивают прекрасный вечер из оставшихся двух недель заслуженных каникул, шатаясь от квартала к кварталу, выглядывая объявления об аренде, потому что предки Бокуто пообещали ему снять квартиру, если поступит в универ классом не ниже А, а тот, в свою очередь, пригласил заселяться вместе с ним. Жить на деньги чужих родителей было стрёмно, при этом даже половина арендной платы за скворечник в центре Токио составляла такую сумму, что у него перехватывало дыхание, а в голове щёлкал калькулятор, так что соглашаться Куроо не спешил. Но в глубине души всё равно тёплым котёнком свернулась мысль, что рано или поздно он это сделает. Потому что это же Бокуто, тупая совень, которая на все его рациональные и расписанные в столбик аргументы против только ухнет, обхватит своими накачанными ручищами и утащит в гнездо. 

Шаг за шагом, квартал за кварталом, улицы постепенно желтели, расцветали электрическим светом из зашторенных дверей ресторанчиков. Официанты всё ещё толклись у дверей, засунув стянутые фартуки в задние карманы и смоля последние сигареты перед началом вечерней толчеи. Куроо всё пытался представить, каково будет жить посреди этой суеты постоянно, бежать каждый вечер домой, пробираясь между нагромождением реклам и крадущихся сплошной стеной машин – и не мог.

* * *

Из положения лёжа под кроватью Кенмы жизнь всегда казалась проще и понятнее. Под щекой кололся жёсткий, сколько ни стирали, ковёр, чуть подальше красовались давно пересчитанные царапины на лакированном дереве, завядшая зелень несводимого гуашевого пятна, мелкая пыль и крошки. В зловещей темноте между толстенькими прямоугольными ножками таились чёрные чернушки и сворованные ими носки. Между пятнами и пылью, знакомыми Куроо с детства, очень легко забывалось, что у него уже почти взрослые обязанности, размер ноги LL и полный пиздец в личной жизни, поэтому он занял своё законное место ещё с утра и вставать не собирался. Никогда.

Около восьми вечера Кенма перебирался из-за стола на кровать и наступил ему на живот, Куроо прекрасно понял, что тот имел в виду, но на провокацию не поддался, только закатился ещё поглубже. Спустя полчаса вопросительного молчания он всё-таки сдался и передвинул голову достаточно, чтобы видеть собеседника.

Тот факт, что ему пошли навстречу – свесившись поперек кровати, так что приставка теперь покоилась на его животе, – подсказал, что выглядит и вздыхает он как самый несчастный в мире человек, и Кенме его очень жаль. «Расскажи мне о своих проблемах, друг!» – могло бы читаться в прикованных к экранчику глазах. Но не читалось.

– Я не знаю, что делать, – признался Куроо, спугнутый рёвом заставки девятичасовых новостей прямо под спиной, в гостиной.

«Работает – не трогай», – донеслось в ответном вздохе.

– Оно не работает. Это сплошная дисфункция, потому что с друзьями не спят.

Судя по доставшемуся ему очень, очень усталому взгляду, Куроо что-то упускал. Что-то ужасно очевидное.

– Котёнок, придётся словами.

– А Акааши тебя больше на порог не пускает?

– Вот сейчас обидно было, – брыкнувшись, он спихнул с живота приставку, судя по короткому шипению, месть удалась и кучка пикселей на экране получила несовместимые с жизнью повреждения. – Я-то думал, ты мне друг.

– А ты всем друзьям пихаешь хуй в зад? 

– Эй, не смешно, – он болезненно поморщился. – Серьёзно, поговори со мной.

– Тебе не со мной надо разговаривать.

– И что, я подойду и скажу: «Чувак, мы отличные друзья, просто разлучённые в детстве близнецы, мы собираемся жить вместе и играть в одной команде, давай всё похерим и станем встречаться»? Да он меня пошлёт куда подальше.

– Не пошлёт, – со вздохом отозвались с кровати.

– Пошлёт.

– Не пошлёт.

– Пошлёт.

– Куро. Не пошлёт.

– Откуда тебе вообще знать? Хочешь поделиться опытом, как прошло пылкое признание коротышке?

Даже приставка поддерживала повисшее вокруг них презрительное молчание, ни одна кнопка не скрипнула.

Куроо сдался первым.

Портить безопасное место плохими эмоциями не хотелось, так что он со вздохом заполз на кровать, получил ленивый тычок ногой в плечо за вытряхивание пыли из волос на одеяло, и растянулся, устроив тощие лодыжки поперек своего живота. Под ухом шестнадцатибитно попискивала отброшенная приставка, так нудно, что хотелось перебить её ну хоть чем-нибудь, хоть собственным голосом.

– У нас не такие отношения, понимаешь?

Свисающая с кровати спина время от времени подрагивала лопатками и понимания не выражала. Куроо счёл нужным уточнить:

– Не романтические.

Потому что романтика – это свидания. Это осторожно сжимать руку в руке и переписываться ночами, восемь раз перенабирать сообщение из трёх слов «Привет! Пойдём погуляем?» и в панике собираться, отчаянно надеясь понравиться. Это когда краснеешь перед первым поцелуем и в животе трепещут бабочки, а не как у них. У них было четыре литра пива, мерзавчик сётю, рождественские романтические комедии по телевизору и любопытство, которое сгубило не только и кошку, но и сову. Вот так и получилось, просто так, по дружбе.

– Поговори с ним, – мягкий голос вырвал его из размышлений, – я думаю, ты удивишься.

Судя по настойчивости в голосе, Кенма настроился спорить до победного, но вот он сам был к этому не готов.

– Поговорю, ага. Как только ты объяснишься с коротышкой.

На этот раз на него даже не обиделись, справедливо приняв подколку за просьбу оставить тему.

Шелест шин и велосипедные звонки доносились из приоткрытого окна всё реже и реже, спальный район погружался в оцепенение вечера буднего дня. Придавленный уютным живым весом Куроо лениво шуршал страницами отложенной на «после экзаменов» книги, пролистывая то вперед, то назад, не в силах толком сосредоточиться. Наконец, вместо очередной сплетни из жизни Карасуно, до него доносится:

– Шоё передаёт привет и спокойной ночи. Тебе тут постелить?

– Да не, домой пойду.

– Не заблудись.

– Если заблужусь и окажусь в Мияги, передам коротышке от тебя поцелуйчик на ночь. Как передать, с языком или без?

– Закрой дверь за собой, – Кенма кинул телефон на зарядное устройство и теперь шарил вокруг подушки в поисках приставки, болезненно вывернув руку и окончательно разворошив постель. Хоть бы голову поднял, засранец.

– Не забудь, послезавтра в семь.

– Локацию скинь.

Согласие было получено подозрительно быстро, но начинать новый виток разговора по душам не хотелось совсем, и, пожелав спокойной ночи, Куроо притворил за собой дверь.

Бормотание телевизора давно замолкло, и сейчас во всём доме горел только свет в прихожей, оставленный специально для него – нижнюю половину ступенек он и так знал куда ближе, чем хотелось бы. Сунув тапочки на полку, он запихнул ноги в кеды и подоткнул шнурки, не завязывая. Путь до дома был долог, труден и составлял восемьдесят семь шагов.

* * *

__**Куроо [cat] Тецуро**  
15 минут назад  
Сводному хору котиков и совушек банзай #караоке #новоеместо #банда

Судя по фотографии, хор не то что не планировал прожить десять тысяч лет, но и в принципе был мертворожденным. Страстно заглатывающему микрофон Вашио вторили сидящие ближе всех Юкиэ и Бокуто. Удерживаемый за шиворот Куроо проявлял должное участие, размахивая бело-золотой банкой, но его внимание было прочно приковано к разговору между двумя парнями и двумя девушками, сгрудившимися практически лоб в лоб, чтобы расслышать друг друга в какофонии караоке. Замыкали круг собравшихся у низенького стола Акааши с подружкой, выглядевшие посреди выпускников как воспитатели ясельной группы, обозревающие песочницу. Несмотря на то, что фото было выложено с аккаунта Куроо, Яку и не сомневался, что сделал его Кенма, заполучивший по телефону в каждую руку и явно не соответствующий своим размерам угол дивана.

_**Яку Мориске** 13 минут назад  
мы скоро будем. Там в холле беруши не продаются?_

_**Куроо [cat] Тецуро** 13 минут назад  
продаются! 5% и 7% по 0.33 и 0.5. Вас встретить у станции?_

_**Яку Мориске** 13 минут назад  
найдём как-нибудь_

Куроо предлагал, между прочим, из лучших побуждений, надо было соглашаться. Караоке приткнулось на четвёртом этаже дома, нависающего над заставленным до состояния тупика переулком. Вокруг ещё не валялись флаеры, не облетали наслоенные друг на друга плакаты со специальными предложениями, не толпились и яркие, как пёстрые зефирно-конфетные птички, школьницы. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немножко, и заведение могло бы избежать нашествия не очень музыкальных, зато очень громкоголосых волейболистов. Однако случилось так, что бывшие капитаны Некомы и Фукуродани, снова наворачивавшие километры в поисках идеального (ну, хотя бы соразмерного и доступного) гнезда для одной совы и одного кота, проходили мимо как раз в тот момент, когда подтягивавший раму вывески рабочий уронил перфоратор прямо на собиравшего подсветку рабочего. Огласившие захламлённый переулок эпитеты несомненно стоило запомнить в целях описания родословной и сексуальных предпочтений игроков команды-соперника, внимание они привлекали лучше любой вывески.

В общем, это была не та история, которую можно было бы быстренько выложить, когда в дверь наконец просунулись две переноски с пивом, и первым, что из-за них послышалось было: 

– Ну вы, парни, даёте, как вы вообще нашли это место?

– Хей-хеееей!!! – Бокуто первым соскочил со своего места, чтобы принять драгоценный груз, и дальнейший хор приветствий потонул в его возбуждённом: «Оооо! Привет! А я тебя видел на трибунах!!!»

Вслед за Яку в проёме показался поднос с напитками пугающих цветов, туфелька с цветком, пышный подол платья, и, наконец, вся Хайба Алиса.

– Привет всем! Спасибо, что пригласили! – она протиснулась вслед за Яку и ловко ткнула локтем кнопку дверей.

– Алиса! Ой, как здорово!

– А Лев не с вами?

В возникшей сумятице, пока тринадцать человек пытались разместиться в одной комнатушке, по большей части занятой диванчиком и столом, а также разобраться с напитками, пообниматься со знакомыми и познакомиться с остальными, Куроо совершил тактическое отступление. Уворачиваясь от вытягиваемых ног и взлетающих локтей, он дополз до подлокотника дивана и подул на двухцветный затылок:

– Что ты знаешь?

– Что Лев с самого вашего выпускного шипит на любое упоминание Яку.

Лев? На Яку? Это было занятно. Последнее, что помнил об их высоких (односторонне высоких, в любом смысле этого словосочетания) отношениях Куроо, что их будущий ас в тот день собирался наконец признаться.

– Я думал, он любит Яку.

– Но сестру он любит больше.

– С выпускного, говоришь…

Толпа вокруг стола уже рассортировалась, девчонки отобрали пульт и воодушевлённо выбирали, какую бы песню исполнить за знакомство. Яку выслушивал экспресс-версию новостей из Фукуродани, брови сведены, будто выслушивает отчёт о продажах, которые всё никак не догонят конкурентов. Улыбка хоть и стала менее нервной, но так и не расслабилась до конца. А ещё этот придурок нацепил галстук. Куроо почти жалко Льва и очень, очень смешно.

Яку и Алиса сидят спиной друг к другу, даже не соприкасаясь плечами, но между ворохом складок платья и кожей ремня опирающиеся на пол руки легонько перепутались пальцами. По лицу бывшего одноклассника то и дело прокатываются волны румянца, и почему-то Куроо почти жалко себя.

Девчонки колдуют над очередью воспроизведения, и сквозь сопровождающие раздел микрофонов визги до дивана ещё доносится:

– А где ваш Сарукуй?

– Обустраивается в Нагое, ему лучший вариант предложили в Мейдзё.

– На инженерный?

– Ноуп! Аграрка!

– Аграрный в Мейдзё?

– Ну, всё лучше, чем как наш любимый капитан, – выпускники Фукуродани, как по команде, прыснули.

– Кстати, Бокуто, Куроо трепался, конечно, но я так и не понял, ты куда поступил?

– Туда же где он, в Дзюндай.

– А факультет?

– Международного гуманитарного воспитания!

Лицо Яку скривилось в выражении, появлявшемся, в общем-то, у всякого, кто слышал это название в первый раз.

– Что? И что там за программа?

– Международное гражданство! – восторженно, выделяя каждый корень, продекламировал Бокуто. Его бывшие сокомандники заржали, не скрываясь, но почётной мамочке Некомы было не занимать терпения и дотошности.

– Ну смотри, наш придурок после выпуска, теоретически, станет спортивным психологом. А ты?

Ответ, как и счастливое уханье не в первый раз слышавших подобный диалог сов, потонул в рёве гитар и ударных.

_Попрощайся с проснувшимся городом  
И подставься под волны возбуждения _

Куроо не знал, чего он ожидал, AKB, наверное, но никак не дедушек японского рока. Странные у девчонок были представления о песнях для лучшего знакомства. Впрочем, к середине и он уже вскидывал крестом руки.

_Икс! Давай, почувствуй!_

Опуская их с громким хлопком на клеёнку диванчика.

_Икс! Давай, кричи!_

По-кошачьи сморщив нос, Кенма сел, отодвинувшись подальше от едва не прилетевших ему по носу рук.

Девчонки закончили под бурные аплодисменты, расплёскивающиеся над головами напитки и рассказ Алисы, как она в детстве ездила к бабушке в Россию и даже там соседский мальчик знал эту песню.

Вечер летел, размечаемый переменой песен и звоном алюминиевых банок, приземляющихся ровнёхонько в корзину. Ещё веселее стало после того, как Кай твёрдой рукой удалил из очереди воспроизведения все песни со словом «сакура» в названии. Даже Акааши и Кенма в конце концов сменили выражение лиц на что-то ближе к воодушевлению, чем к их обычному унынию, и вполне искренне посмеялись над их с бро коронным номером «Паровозик Чух-Чух».

Конечно, когда они выполняли это охуенное движение с приседанием по кругу вдвоём, это выглядело не так круто, как в клипе с подтанцовкой, но получалось всё равно потрясающе. В конце концов, при исполнении песен группы J Soul Brothers дополнительные очки им должны были начисляться сразу за название.

Заодно в полуприсяде Бокуто заметил заботливо заныканный под столом, чтобы на него никто не сел, пакет. Судя по скачку, с которым он нырнул под стол, как только песня закончилась, чуть не опрокинув принесённые нехарактерно заботливым Яку коктейли, сам он об этом пакете совершенно забыл.

– Широфуку! Хей, Широфуку! – заухал он ещё из-под стола. – Это тебе!

Плотный кремовый пакет был представлен девушке с таким энтузиазмом, что едва не упёрся в торчащую у неё изо рта нежно-розовую поки. С ритмичным хрустом поки скоренько втянулась. Содрав с пакета печать, Юкиэ достала из него угловатую сумку с забавными меховыми помпончиками.

– Ой, какая славная! Я согласна, это мне! А за что?

– За всё, что я одолжил и не вернул, – он сконфуженно потянулся взлохматить чёрно-белый затылок, но вовремя отдёрнул руку. – Я не помню, сколько там накопилось.

Насколько Куроо мог прикинуть, помножив забывчивость Бокуто на его же прожорливость, должок был существенно больше. Впрочем, кажется, он недооценил друга – Широфуку пошуршала чем-то бумажным внутри и удовлетворённо кивнула. Одобренное подношение пошло по рукам:

– Какая клёвая!

– В прошлом номере Кан-Кана такая была! – вздохнула Нишигава, прослеживая кончиками пальцев оттиск на коже.

Судя по косому взгляду Конохи, не первый год с ней встречавшемуся, он уже предчувствовал, как проведёт завтрашний день. «Сколько?» – артикулировал он. «Двадцать две», – показал пальцами из-за спины Бокуто. «Ебать, ты мудак», – отчётливо пробежало в раздражённо суженных глазах.

– Бокуто, вы такую замечательную сумку выбрали, у вас такой прекрасный вкус!

Никогда бывший – уже бывший – капитан волейбольной команды Фукуродани не походил на сову так, как под похвалой. Глядя на гордо надувшуюся грудь и склонённую к плечу голову не составляло труда представить, как сова расправляет перья, выставляет вперёд взъерошенную грудку и поводит головой, подставляясь под подушечки гладящих её пальцев. Бокуто удовлетворённо ухал и плёл что-то про изматывающие поиски и муки выбора, Куроо поддакивал ему как мог, подсказывал детали и драматически закатывал глаза. Причём как раз последнее – от всей души, потому что на деле они гуляли по торговому центру, а потом, резко сменив траекторию, Бокуто затащил его в отдел с девчоночьим шмотьём и, даже не остановившись у стеллажа с самыми популярными товарами, только сграбастав с него то, что повыше стояло, прошествовал на кассу. В излагаемом Бокуто варианте история была существенно длиннее и красочнее.

Отвлечься от охренительной истории его заставил перезвон синтезированных аккордов и бравурные духовые, больше похожие на музыкальную вставку в рекламных объявлениях в супермаркете. Из тех, что закрадывались в мозг незаметно и крутились там на повторе неделями.

– Кто поставил в очередь SMAP?! – возопил он в праведном гневе, оглядев развалившихся вокруг стола подозреваемых. Половина из них уже выглядели достаточно пьяными, чтобы дойти до самого попсового дна. Исключить можно было разве что Яку, который не стал бы так подставляться – не для того он галстук гладил.

Куроо не ожидал. Никак не ожидал дермантинового скрипа. Мягкого топота, с которым ноги в белых носках опускались точно на сантиметры свободного места между чужих коленей, бёдер и кистей, пробираясь к пятачку сцены. Едва слышимого клацанья зубов об ободок алюминиевой банки, перевёрнутой кверху донышком.

Отправив пивную банку в корзину Кенма подобрал микрофон и вступил прямо с середины строчки:

_…мечта, недостижимая, сколько не тянись,  
Что однажды мы с тобою вместе вдоль по радуге пройдём_

– Вот это его вставило, – донёсся сиплый шёпот откуда-то сбоку.

Возможно, Кенма его не услышал, возможно, его просто уже ничто не могло отвлечь. Перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, руками он изображал жесты, позаимствованные, скорее всего у девочек-волшебниц. Или из заклинаний призыва из какой-нибудь игры. Тем не менее, десятки часов в Тиатризм прошли не зря – в ритм он укладывался чётко, так, что из этих пасов действительно складывался танец.

_Ла-ла-ла_  
Я расправлю крылья и пролечу всё небо, став птицей,  
Ты только всегда-всегда дари мне  
Улыбки и тепло, Солнышко Моё 

Отдельный сюрреализм происходящему придавало то, что несмотря смотря на миленький текст, как всегда расслабленные черты лица выражали разве что его обычное уныние и только в глазах плескалась… Как сказал бы сам Кенма, это была фрустрация восьмидесятого левела.

_…став цветочком,_  
Ты только всегда-всегда дари мне  
Своё сердце и тепло, Солнышко Моё 

– Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, отправьте это в Карасуно! – взмолился Куроо. Позади раздалось утвердительное мычание.

Он вовсе не это имел в виду.

Это было сказано не всерьёз.

Даже будучи пристёгнутым к электрическому стулу, Куроо будет настаивать, что он пошутил и не сговаривался с Акааши, и совсем не желает лучшему другу смерти от разрыва сердца.

– Куроо, Бокуто, вы не подскажете лайн Хинаты? – вкрадчивый голос, как по волшебству, заморозил их новую звезду поп-сцены, он замер, так и не подоткнув вторую ногу на диван.

– У Хинаты нет лайна, у него не смартфон, – безобидно отозвался Бокуто.

– Кейджи, нет, – наконец выдавил Кенма.

– Да, Акааши, да! – ликовали, утирая истерические слёзы смеха Коноха и Кай.

Да, в общем-то, и все остальные.

– Кейджи, ты не посмеешь.

– Отправлю тогда Энношите, с пометкой «для Хинаты».

– Если ты отправишь это видео, можешь попрощаться с материалами для научной работы на летнюю конференцию, – тихий голос не дрогнул ни на едином слоге, только жалобно скрипнули вдавленные до упора в корпус приставки кнопки.

Акааши поднял голову, ожидая, пока видео прикрепится к сообщению. Его лицо зеркальным отражением демонстрировало всеобъемлющее уныние.

– Это ради вашего же блага.

Даже не опустив глаза на экран он коснулся нижнего правого угла. 

Со вздохом, обычно зарезервированным для четырёхлетних двоюродных племянников и особо нудных сайд-квестов, Кенма перевёл взгляд в сторону Бокуто. Он всё качал пальцами, подманивая, даже когда тот подполз почти вплотную, и, наконец, тонкие губы шевельнулись прямо у подставленного уха. Куроо показалось, что они сжались вокруг слогов его собственного имени.

Верный своей открытой, широкой душе, Бокуто не посчитал нужным шептаться. Его недоумевающий вопль окатил всю комнатушку:

– А сейчас мы чем занимаемся?!

* * *

Если спросить Куроо Тецуро, что изменилось в его жизни за последнее время, он затруднится с ответом. Изменилось всё. Просто в один прекрасный – феерически прекрасный, до покалывания в губах и ватной тяжести в ладонях – момент всё встало с ног на голову.

Возможно, мир перевернулся, когда его старый друг повернулся к нему и спросил, между одним перезвоном размеренно подбрасываемых на ходу ключей и другим:

– Куроо, пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

И это наверняка был прикол. Это точно был прикол. Но от широкой переносицы, по скулам и до самых ушей растекался густой румянец, так что, может, всё-таки не был? Куроо запаниковал, так по-дурацки, словно такого не случалось ни с кем и никогда. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем спросить:

– Почему?

«Ты тупой, но я тебя всё равно люблю», – громадные глаза оказались распахнуты достаточно широко, чтобы эта фраза читалась предельно чётко.

– Потому что ты мне нравишься и мы встречаемся!

А может быть, такого не случалось ни с кем и никогда, по крайней мере, ни в одном романе из тех, что прочёл Куроо, на героя не обрушивалась новость, что он, оказывается, встречается со своим бро.

Но, наверное, этого бы не случилось, если бы Кенма не сказал Бокуто пригласить его на свидание, а Кенма разозлился на Акааши, Акааши снял видео в караоке, в караоке они оказались из-за упавшего перфоратора.

Но «перфоратор упал» – было не очень логичным ответом на вопрос, что изменилось.

И вроде бы они всё так же шатались по городу, пожирали фастфуд, шутили со смешными девчонками, застрявшими в соседней очереди, перегораживали весь тротуар, обнявшись за плечи, и валялись друг на друге на холодной траве, но теперь всё было по-другому. «Ты мне нравишься», – ухало у Куроо в голове, когда вокруг его запястья смыкались шершавые пальцы. Живот сладко сводило, а в горле пересыхало, но пить не хотелось – только целоваться, прижимаясь ближе и ближе, пока не треснут губы.

«Ты мне тоже очень нравишься», – потирался он плечом о плечо в качестве ответа. 

И даже совиные стикеры, которые Бокуто присылал вместо «доброе утро», теперь казалось, вытягивают клюв трубочкой для поцелуя.

Ещё изменился порядок осмотра квартир – представительный риэлтор теперь отдавал им ключи и карту района с помеченными домами и отправлял самостоятельных и ответственных молодых людей смотреть варианты одних. Впрочем, это вряд ли было связано с перфоратором.

 

– Хей, бро, смотри! – рельефный носок ботинка ткнулся в голень, вырывая из размышлений.

Куроо смотрел. На пляшущую сетку теней на лице Бокуто, на выскользнувший из гелевой хватки двухцветный волосок за ухом, на россыпь подзаживших лиловых прыщиков вдоль линии челюсти. Почти уже апрельское солнышко наконец избавилось от тучных серых облаков и разошлось не на шутку. Куроо смотрел, как в золотых глазах прыгают зайчиками солнечные искры.

Бокуто уже забил показывать ему, что он там пытался, и просто ждал, пока у друга пройдёт приступ мелодраматизма. Что ещё раз показывало, какой он замечательный, внимательный и чуткий и, в общем, только усугубляло ситуацию. Посмеявшись когда-то над рассказанной Львом шуткой про котов и март, Куроо не ожидал, что так безнадёжно впишется в неё сам.

Наконец в голове освободилось достаточно места для восприятия чего-то кроме разворота плеч и задорной улыбки.

– Смотри-ка! Это, оказывается, храм покровителям знаний и учёбы.

Бокуто ткнул пальцем в сторону главного строения храма, на территории которого они сели попить и найти на карте нужный дом. И правда, сквозь чёрные ветки виднелся прибитый к оохараэ плакат, что-то про успешную сдачу экзаменов. Сразу стало понятнее, откуда на ступенях и в курилке столько тётушек в джинсовых капри и простроченных куртках.

– Пойдём?

– Да нам, вроде, уже поздно.

– А мы заранее, помолимся за первую сессию. У меня там будет испанский! Испанский, представляешь? Но хабуро супейнго, – заржал Бокуто. Мамочки неодобрительно пыхнули дым в их сторону и зашептались с новой силой.

В затылке зазудела мысль, что вот у кого-то, не будем тыкать пальцем, с языками всё хорошо, просто замечательно, а у него самого – пять экзаменов в первую же сессию. Так что, пожалуй, да. Можно начинать молиться.

Площадка перед храмом и ступени были щедро залиты солнцем. От оохараэ сладковато и душно пахло сырой соломой – едва ли пар не поднимался. Хлопки звонко разлетелись между голых ветвей.

– Ты знаешь, – протянул Бокуто, жмурясь на солнце, – у меня хорошее предчувствие.

Навигатор проложил дорогу к южному выходу и прямо, никуда не сворачивая.

Квартира, располагалась на третьем и последнем этаже здания, которое было себя выше, чем шире. Даже места для отдельного входа в располагавшуюся на первом этаже химчистку не нашлось, так что они минут пять протоптались у двери, сбитые с толку вывеской. На внутренней лестнице они протёрли плечами дорожку по стене. И тем не менее, на удивление, пустая комната казалась даже просторной. Восемь – на глаз – татами, пыльная газовая колонка рядом с сухой раковиной, пятачок входа метр на метр и две двери. В спальню и в ванную, видимо. На светлом деревянном полу вольготно раскинулось пятно света из двух громадных, от пола до потолка, окон. «Зимой разоритесь», – шепнул здравый смысл.

Под ногой нагретый солнцем квадрат был ласковым и тёплым.

«Будем жить под котацу», – мысленно отмахнулся Куроо.

Хотелось лечь на пол и свернуться на солнышке под неспешно оседающими на лицо и одежду пылинками.

Улица была на удивление тихой, не слышно было ни машин, ни кукования светофоров, только где-то глухо бухали мячом об стену. Пустая коробка комнаты, отгороженная от мира пластиковой дверью и белым нейлоном штор, казалось, существовала в отдельном пузыре тепла и света. Даже Бокуто притих, вжавшись в его спину и пристроив голову на плече. Склеившиеся пики кончиков волос щекотали ухо.

Куроо стряхнул его с себя и, прежде, чем тот успел возмутиться, потянул с плеч куртку. Собачка звякнула об пол где-то за пределами видимости. Он сел на пол, откинувшись на локти, и с сухим шорохом джинсы Бокуто оказался между его разведенных ног.

В тишине и пустоте можно было сосредоточиться и поймать каждое мельчайшее движение губ, мягких и скользких от слюны. Медленно, поджигая каждое нервное окончание, будоража каждый сосудик под тонкой кожей, тёплый язык провёл до самого уголка рта, сминая упругую плоть. Вылизал чуть шершавую, солоноватую складку и снова принялся оглаживать губу, время от времени проскальзывая по обволакивающе-мягкой внутренней поверхности.

Медленная, вяжущая ласка выбила из Куроо способность воспринимать окружающий мир кроме чуть давящего языка, влажного дыхания, оседающего между трущимися подбородками, и тёплого веса, навалившегося на грудь. Поглощённый необходимостью огладить языком каждую неровность в глубине чужого рта, он не замечал дрожи в локтях, пока они не разъехались, отказавшись держать двойной вес. Куроо гулко стукнулся затылком об пол, Бокуто проехался носом по его груди, зацепив ноздрёй каждую пуговицу.

Пузырь гипнотизирующей тишины лопнул с тёплым смехом. Куроо вытянулсяна полу звездой, прикрыв глаза от яркого света, и даже не пытался остановить щекочущие горло смешинки. Бокуто ржал прямо ему в живот, набив рот рубашкой, и горячие выдохи обжигали даже через два слоя ткани. Надавив лбом на впалый пресс, он приподнялся на коленях и просунул руки к ремню. Куроо и не помнил, когда в последний раз они раздевали друг друга так медленно, чтобы почувствовать, как вслед за тканью проходятся лихорадочно горячие ладони, легонько ероша волоски. Как углы обкромсанных ногтей царапают непривычную к прикосновениям внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Как нагретые солнцем доски льнут к обнажённой спине. Как ещё не покрывшаяся испариной кожа не скользит, только трётся, и головка члена пробуксовывает по животу и груди, тяжело шлёпая, когда Бокуто зацеловывает его бока, поднимаясь вверх. А потом и сам переползает выше и устраивается задницей прямо у Куроо на груди. Одной рукой он упирается в пол чуть выше уже пыльных чёрных вихров, а другой аккуратно придерживает затылок. Так бережно – это было бы очень мило, если бы при этом его мошонка не лежала практически у Куроо на горле.

– Ты не против? – на выдохе спросил Бокуто.

Вот так, между деревянным полом, тяжёлым задом на собственной груди и широкими, мускулистыми бёдрами, зажимающими его плечи, Куроо чувствовал себя загнанным в клетку. Он больше не видел на окна, ни голого потолка, только нависающие над ним мышцы пресса и груди, не видел и собственного тела, взгляд упирался в курчавую поросль лобка. Толстенький, налитый член упирался головкой в подбородок, выступившая белёсая капля блестела у самых губ, и он прекрасно помнил, какова она на вкус.

Куроо был не против. Куроо был совсем не против. Куроо был очень даже за – с каждым затруднённым вздохом к его собственному члену приливала новая порция крови. Он открыл рот и высунул язык, дотянувшись до горьковатой вязкой капли.

Кажется, всё это время Бокуто не дышал, и теперь он со всхлипом втянул воздух, загоняя член прямо по подставленному языку. Округлая головка ткнулась в нёбо за зубами. Едва шевельнув запястьем он изменил наклон головы и снова толкнулся бёдрами.

Поначалу он задвигал неглубоко, чуть дальше головки, всхлипывая каждый раз, как рельефный край проскакивал между натянутых губ. Хватка на затылке становилась всё жёстче, а яйца поджались и уже не елозили по кадыку. Наконец он потерял контроль и, забывшись, прогнулся в пояснице, вогнав член почти на всю длину, так, что Куроо едва не ткнулся носом в мокрые от пота и слюны волоски. Горло сокращалось в спазмах, пытаясь вытолкнуть инородный предмет, руки взлетели будто бы без команды мозга и вцепились короткими ногтями в напряжённые мышцы.

– Прости, – Бокуто мешком свалился на бок, едва не заехав ему ещё и коленом по лицу. – Прости, прости! Ты в порядке?

Куроо сотряс такой кашель, что лопатки стукнулись об пол, на глазах выступили слёзы. Наполнивший лёгкие воздух без пьяного грибного запаха казался до обидного чужеродным.

– Всё окей, – протолкнул он наконец сквозь измученное горло. При звуках слегка сиплого, влажного голоса на подвижном лице промелькнуло искреннее раскаяние, приправленное изрядной долей возбуждения. И тут же сменилось на самоуверенность аса – Бокуто явно решил загладить свою вину, и у него был план.

Слегка опавший было член Куроо снова начал проявлять заинтересованность в происходящем, стоило Бокуто устроиться между раскинутых ног. Тот потёрся щекой о колено и с энтузиазмом зарылся лицом в потную впадинку между натянутыми сухожилиями, стремясь вылизать её всю. Это было скорее щекотно, чем приятно. Он извивался на полу, стремясь уйти от атаки, и даже слегка отполз повыше, но был пойман. Крупная широкая ладонь обернулась вокруг лодыжки, накрыв её целиком, так что пальцы сомкнулись прямо на косточке. Задрав пойманную ногу вверх, Бокуто ещё разок круговым движением облизал уже раздразнённое местечко под коленом и двинулся вниз по бедру, касаясь только ртом – вылизывая, прикусывая, ероша, вычерчивая языком и пощипывая губами. Спустившись к самому паху, он проследил дыханием опоясывающие таз линии и приник к выступающим косточкам. Покружил языком по лобку. И перенёс внимание на другую ногу.

Куроо стукнулся затылком об пол ещё раз, теперь уже намеренно. Он, как дурак, попался на эту уловку и терпел изо всех сил, предвкушая крышесносное давление и жар влажного рта на своём члене и массирующий уздечку язык. Чтобы отпихнуть увлечённого, как сейчас, Бокуто, потребовалось бы всерьёз приложить силу, и к этому он совсем не был готов. Так что оставалось только костерить и упрашивать. Вместе с дыханием из горла неудержимо сочилась литания из упрёков и мольбы:

– Котаро, блядь, Кота, ну, возьми уже в рот, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, ну, в три пизды, сколько можно уже, пожалуйста, Котаро, давай-давай-давай…

Пальцы беспорядочно скребли по полу, пока не наткнулись на ворсистую ткань. Негнущимися пальцами он подтянул куртку к себе и вытряхнул из кармана смазку и презерватив. Завлекающе пошуршал фольгой.

За то, что он смог не кончить просто под тяжестью сосредоточенного взгляда, ему надо дать отдельную премию. За достижения в области секса.

Бокуто попытался надорвать пакетик со смазкой зубами, а когда не получилось – бесцеремонно закинул ногу Куроо себе на плечо, чтобы освободить обе руки. Наконец скользкие пальцы принялись дразнить сморщенную кожу, едва надавливая на вход.

– Как думаешь, вставить сразу два пальца? – бормотание едва пробивалось сквозь марево возбуждения в голове, – мы тебя хорошенько растянули ещё вчера вечером, да?

Ответа Бокуто и не ждал, засадил два пальца сразу. И, пожалуй, был прав. Пальцы погрузились в обволакивающее тепло с минимальным сопротивлением. Вдох, другой, и сжавшиеся вокруг третьей фаланги мышцы сфинктера расслабились. Он на пробу пошевелил пальцами, разминая стенки. Теперь, когда пульсация крови в теле Куроо передавалась ему через самые кончики пальцев, погрузиться в горячий, обволакивающий проход хотелось нестерпимо.

А ещё Куроо был охуительно красив. Бокуто смотрел, и не мог оторваться. Здесь, на полу, в квадрате жёлтого послеполуденного света из окна, он словно был разложен, чтобы им любовались, и Бокуто смотрел, оглядывая все подробности тела, обычно скрытые темнотой и спешкой.

Его пальцы – уже три, так быстро, – исчезали в кольце слегка припухших мускулов , подушечка большого то и дело ворошила реденькую чёрную поросль, припорошившую нежную сморщенную кожу между ягодиц. Проворачивая кисть, запястьем он иногда задевал тяжёлую тёмную мошонку, и тогда Куроо поскуливал на выдохе. Выше из густых завитков поднимался налитый кровью член, багровая головка слегка перекатывалась по сокращающимся мышцам живота, оставляя блестящую дорожку смазки на пару пальцев пониже пупка. Линии мускулов на груди стремились вверх, вытягиваясь вслед за пятнистыми, испещрёнными лиловым и жёлтым руками, упиравшимися в стену над головой. Жилистый торс вытянулся ещё сильнее, выгнулся так, что даже капли пота, скатывались на бока, прочерчивая поперечные дорожки.

Он ещё раз раздвинул пальцы внутри, слегка растягивая гладкие мышцы. Куроо уже потерялся в ощущениях и не думал зажиматься. Поправив норовившую соскользнуть с мокрого от пота плеча ногу, Бокуто раскатал по члену презерватив и неловко скомкал в кулаке пакетик со смазкой, выдавливая остатки. Как только он наклонился поближе, пристраивая головку, нога таки соскользнула, тяжело повиснув коленом на его локте. Сквозь шум крови в уши проникло невнятное шипение, то ли ругань, то ли извинения.

Как зачарованный, он уставился на округлое рельефное колено и длинную ровную голень. Длинную, такую длинную.

Бокуто подхватил обе ноги под колени, вздёрнул, прижимая их к туловищу, и навалился всем весом, одним движением проталкивая член по самые яйца. Он и сам почувствовал, как ствол крупно дёрнулся в попытке кончить – внутри было так тесно, так горячо, так кайфово. Как и каждый раз.

Не то чтобы он возражал, но он сам вставлял Куроо гораздо реже, чем тот ему, и каждый ебучий раз это было абсолютно крышесносно. До марева перед глазами. До боли в судорожно сведенных мышцах пресса на следующий день.

Давая им обоим привыкнуть к ощущениям, он переждал несколько вдохов, едва покачиваясь. Но прежде, чем начать двигаться всерьёз, он заставил Куроо обнять самого себя за голени, едва ли не сложив его пополам. Ответом на возмущённое:  
– Ты, блядь, ебанулся?!

Послужили только стонущие выдохи:

– Тецу… Тецу… Так тесно, Те…

С осуждающим ворчанием тот сделал глубокий вдох и устроился поудобнее.

– Блядь, – севшим голосом прошептал Бокуто. – Какие длинные. Охуеть.

Крепко взяв его за приподнятый зад, он толкнулся раз, другой на пробу и почти сразу же перешёл на срывающийся ритм, не попадающий даже в хриплые выдохи. Он мелко раскачивал бёдра, едва выходя, только вбивая член всё глубже, проталкиваясь между тесных стенок. Едва ли через минуту он кончил.

Куроо стряхнул с себя навалившееся тело и с облегчением выпрямился. Расслабленная туша, явно всё ещё не обременённая высшей нервной деятельностью, скатилась на пол, звонко грохнув локтями и затылком. По опыту, после бурного оргазма осмысленной реакции можно было не ждать ещё пару минут, так что он не спеша поднялся, размял ноющее от непривычного угла растяжки сухожилие на внутренней поверхности бедра, и подобрал откинутую в сторону куртку Бокуто. Как и ожидалось, во внутреннем кармане нашлись презерватив и смазка. Точно такие же, в общем-то, из той же пачки.

Куртку он расстелил на полу, а потом помог Бокуто перевернуться на живот и уткнул его лицом в пахнущий дезодорантом и потом подклад. Заставив его приподняться на разъезжающихся коленях, он приласкал себя, пройдясь десятком привычных движений по слегка опавшему в неудобной позе члену.

На прикосновение вымазанных в геле пальцев Бокуто только довольно вздохнул и ещё сильнее прогнулся, вжимаясь лицом в прохладную ткань. Словно растёкся по ней грудью и плечами. Куроо торопливо подготовил его и подтащил к себе за бёдра, больше натягивая расслабленное тело на свой член, чем двигаясь сам.

Скомкавшие было полы куртки пальцы расслабились, не успел он досчитать про себя и до восьми, и он начал двигаться. Вдавив большие пальцы в крепкие мясистые мышцы, он с оттяжкой вышел по самый выпуклый край головки и с силой толкнулся назад. В отличие от друга, он не был склонен перевозбуждаться и терять голову и смаковал каждый проход. Каждое отдельное скольжение головки между сокращающихся стенок, заново раздвигающихся, чтобы вместить его член, разминающий нежные мышцы изнутри. И на каждом новом толчке давление в яйцах становилось невыносимее ещё на пару градусов.

Размеренное раскачивание бёдер отмеряло минуты. Время колыхалось вокруг них разве что в форме полупрозрачных полосок теней на залитой тягучим, медовым солнечным светом спине Бокуто. Когда тот наконец собрался с силами и начал подмахивать, приподнимаясь навстречу толчкам, Куроо несколькими судорожными движениями засадил поглубже и кончил.

– Хей, – стоило им растянуться рядом, как в липкий от испарины бок Куроо ткнулся кулак, – хей, хей! Мне нравится эта квартира. Берём?

* * *

Все шесть пролётов, ведущие на третий этаж, Куроо подсчитывал, сколько ходок им придётся сделать, чтобы перетащить все коробки, и успеют ли они вернуть машину к дому Бокуто по пробкам до того, как они превратятся в Адские Токийские Пробки. Подсчитывал и не смотрел перед собой, доверяя своему бро – своему лучшему другу, второй половинке души и бойфренду в одном лице – прокладывать путь. И никак не ожидал, что тот застрянет посреди коридора, а потому по инерции стукнулся лбом о коробку, уткнувшись многочисленными углами пирамиды коробок в спину перед собой.

– Ты чего? Ключ посеял?

Он развернулся и вывернул шею практически по-совиному, выглядывая из-за аллегории вещизма у себя в руках. Дверь была распахнута настежь, Бокуто зажал собственную разваливающуюся пирамиду коробок между коленом и подбородком и балансировал на одной ноге. Едва открывая рот тот прошамкал:

– Жнаешь, што Алиша говоила?

Алиса много чего говорила.

– Што на шшашье в новый жом первым нажо жапушкать кота!

Протискиваясь мимо Бокуто в коридорчике шириной с размах собственных плеч, Куроо зацепился своей горой коробок за его гору коробок, и чья-то нога оказалась на месте чужой ноги, а дверной проём неожиданно отрастил порожек, так что в квартиру они ввалились одновременно, под градом кед и трусов и под треск рвущегося картона. Но задница Куроо коснулась пола первой. Наверное, на счастье.


End file.
